


The Walk

by Lea_80



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_80/pseuds/Lea_80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic, Chip asks Jeff to go on a walk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

“Hey Jeff, I'm going for a walk, wanna go?” Chip asked, they were on the tour bus and had stopped for a while to get some air.

Chip had, just recently, discovered his feeling for Jeff. He hadn't told him yet though, afraid to break up their friendship. Chip did, however, start taking every chance he had to be alone with Jeff and getting closer, if possible, to him.

“Sure,” Chip heard Jeff say, walking over to where Chip was standing. “let's go.”

They both turned and walked out the bus door together. Not planning on going to far, talking about anything and everything. 

A few minutes into their walk Chip felt Jeff’s hand graze his own and froze for a second before deciding it was just an accident, since they were walking close to each other. Seconds later it happened again, but this time Chip knew that it wasn't a accident, this time Jeff’s hand was still in Chip’s. When Chip noticed this he smiled looking up at his friend and Jeff smiled back. 

Chip knew now that Jeff felt the same as him and he had bee silly to think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short.


End file.
